Cancellation Chronicles: Battle For Meekrob
by Phoebe-and-Tabbatha.com
Summary: Here's what's with this: We've taken all of those good episodes of Invader Zim that were supposed to be made and turned them into one big story. Now it's more than just imagining what these episodes might've been like, because they're here, in the flesh.


_Dear reader,_

_Before you read this, Id like to say something to make you understand the seriousness of it all. This is not a run of the mill fan fiction. Its nothing like how Zim falls in love with the new girl, or becomes best friends with Dib. Nothing like that at all. This is what happened. This is the truth._

_Please understand, I didnt ask for any of this to happen. Had I been there, I certainly wouldve done something to change the outcome. Even for an Earth Girl like me, I never wanted it to end like this. But this is the reason why Zim suddenly disappeared from our lives without a trace, leaving us all wondering where he went. This is what happened to him_

_Your narrator,_

_Phoebe._

Skoodge was asleep in the control room… again. Zim's eye twitched as he looked down on the drooling mass of blubber, and pressed a button next to him, pulling up a microphone. An intercom crackled to life, and Zim screamed, "MAY ALL EVIL MINIONS BE REMINDED, **NO SLEEPING ON THE JOB**!"

Skoodge rolled out of the chair, his head cracking against the cold metal floor. "Ow…" he muttered, rubbing his head and sitting up. He looked up at his disappointed host. "Sorry, Zim. Won't happen again."

Zim stared down at Skoodge with black holes for eyes. "I'm beginning to regret letting you stay here, Skoodge. Already you've blown up a wing of my base, tipped off Dibstink on my newly improved inner defenses, and caused a civil war in the Bahamas. AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE PUDDING INCIDENT, SKOODGE! OH, SUCH PUDDING FILLED NIGHTMARES ZIM HAS HAD!"

Skoodge cringed. He didn't say anything as her nervously tapped the chair he had pulled himself back into. "I didn't mean to do any of that," he said lowly once he got up to courage to.

Zim kicked away a broken piece of metal. He was about to turn back to Skoodge and make some comment about the how nice he was to let Skoodge reside here when he came looking for a home when a shrill beeping pierced through the air. Skoodges watch was going crazy, vibrating and flashing and screaming all at once. "What in the name of—"

"It's the Tallest!" said Skoodge, his pudgy face blank in awe. "They've never called before except to pummel me. I wonder…"

"Open the watch, you idiot!" shouted Zim, smacking Skoodge upside the head.

Obediently, Skoodge opened the watch to see Red and Purple nervously eating infant slyvenes. They focused on him and smiled nervously, a red liquid staining their teeth that Skoodge was pretty sure wasn't Fruit Punch. "My Tallest?" he asked meekly.

"Hello, Invader Skoodge. Surely all goes well in at the Blorchian prison?"

Skoodge narrowed his eyes, having memories of the Tallest assigning him the the prison where they kept the slaughtering rat people after the destruction of their planet. Thank Miyoko he had escaped from that Hellhole. "Yes sirs," he said, trying not to lead them on that he was in Zim's base.

Purple nodded. "Well, we've sent a replacement for you, if you haven't yet found out. We've got an important mission for you."

"For… me?" asked Skoodge, his eyes bright with wonder and amazement.

"Well, not just you. All of the Invaders… on a rescue mission."

"A rescue mission?" repeated Skoodge dreamily. Then he shook his head. "Who's to be rescued? And where?"

The Tallest balled their fists' nervously and looked at each other. "Tenn…" said Red, shaking in some fury. "On Meekrob."

Zim squeaked in surprise from the corner he stayed out of the picture in. Skoodge looked at him for a millisecond before turning back. "She's been captured?" He asked nervously.

"Yes…" answered a voice from off screen. Tallest Spork had entered the room and walked into the scene that lay on Skoodge's wrist. "And the Meekrob's aren't the most in touch with other species, and are annoyingly curious and insensitive. I'd say we had a week or two before she's been…" he pursed his lips and stopped, trying to pick out the most intelligent sounding word. Finally, he sighed and answered straight forward. "… before she's been cut open, studied, organ's pulled apart, Pak in shatters. Before she's been killed in the name of science."

Nobody moved. Of everyone that trained at the Invader Academy, none had been quite as admired as Tenn. She'd been sharp, outgoing, and always had something helpful to say. She's the kind of person that'd be out babysitting on the weekends and still have time to go to every party she was invited to. Now she was going to be killed?

"Invader Skoodge," said Purple seriously. "Do you except this mission? Are you willing to venture out to an unknown planet to save Invader kind?" He smacked one of the slyvene babies as it cried out from his plate.

Skoodge opened his mouth and prepared to say something heroic and memorable, like "ZOMG OH YEAH!" when a gloved hand smacked his face aside, and someone else came on screen.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! ZIM SHALL DO IT!"

Red and Purple both backed up into Spork, who stared them down. Purple gulped. "Zim?" he asked in disbelief. "What are you doing at the Blorchian prison?"

"Uhhh…" Zim looked over at Skoodge, who stared back at him in an "I got nothing" sort of way. He looked back at the Tallest and stated, "ZIM IS… vacationing."

"You're on a vacation… at a prison?"

"Yes… yes I am. It was in the budget. You know how bad the economy is these days."

On different circumstances, Red would've done something to crush Zim's self-esteem, but he had no time for that. "Zim… I don't think you can—"

Zim held up his free hand. "You said this was for all of the Invaders, no? ZIM IS AN INVADER! And Zim shall rescue Tenn better than anyone else. THIS I PROMISE!"

"But…" Purple leaned in to Red and whispered, "He'll ruin everything. I'm betting Zim'll blow up Meekrob before getting off of it… and then survive just to annoy us!"

"Zim, you—" began Red.

"No need time for thank yous! I have much to prepared. I'll report to the Massive by tomorrow. Until then, Invader Zim—"

"—And Skoodge!—" shouted Skoodge from out of the picture.

"—Signing off!" Zim saluted and the Tallests' screen went blank.

The Tallest stared at each other fearfully. "What are we going to do?" asked Purple.

A voice chuckled from the corner. Someone leaned against the door in a purple riding hood, her face veiled by a shadow. "I think I can help you with that."

"Who…?"

Tak threw back the hood and looked at the Tallest full on. "I have an old score to settle with Zim. Send me along on this quest, My Tallest, and I'll make sure that Zim never makes it to the planet."

XXXXXXXX

**Hullo everyone! Were a couple of new kids here in the Invader Zim part of FF. My name is Phoebe, and I share this account with my bff Tabitha, who unfortunately doesnt know what Invader Zim is. So this is my story, the Cancellation Chronicles, which is pretty much any cool Invader Zim episodes that were gypped from us, mashed into one big fic! Thank you for reading, and reviews are appreciated! Man Im hyper right now, and I pretty much wrote this whole story in one sitting, so I wanna go out and do something now. Thanks to everyone! Please review! XD**

**-Phoebe! (Squee!)**


End file.
